


Forever and Never

by krisrussel



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very thin line between dream and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Never

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story with a not so happy ending, but I really can't do that, so it's more of a mixed happy/sad ending... lemme know your thoughts!

The blankets ruffled as Jarod woke up with a groan. He was sweating heavily and his eyes had a panicked and haunted look to them. As he glanced at the figure lying next to him, his breathing eased a bit. She was still there. Thankfully it had all been a dream.

***

Jarod opened his eyes slowly and let out a sigh. He looked around him, at the flaking walls of the old abandoned warehouse. Everything was still the same. He ran, she chased. Why had it only been a dream?

***

"Happy anniversary!" The door of the bedroom flew open and three young people pushed their way inside. Jarod laughed as his youngest son jumped on the bed, straight between his parents. The boy was five and his intelligence shone bright in his eyes.  
"We bought you something," the oldest son said. He was seventeen and he had already received a Masters degree in avionics.  
"Here," a young girl said and gave a small package to her mother. She was eleven and enrolled in a private school for young geniuses. Her dream was to become an astronaut and her parents would do everything necessary to make that dream come true.  
"Thank you," their parents said and smiled at their children.  
"Open it, Melissa." Jarod nodded to his wife.  
She gave him a breathtaking smile and carefully unwrapped the gift. A small gasp escaped her when she revealed the contents. Two silver hearts lay in a box, one on a bigger chain and clearly meant for a man. The other one was attached to a beautiful thin braided chain. She took out the one for Jarod and spun it in her hand. A text was engraved on the back. "J&M - 20 years and going on forever"  
"It's beautiful," she whispered and hung the heart around Jarod's neck after which he did the same with hers.

***

Opening his laptop, he quickly checked the program that was tracking his pursuers. They were coming closer, so it was time for him to round off this pretend and move on.  
He began packing his things, slowly. He was tired of the chase, tired of running. But he didn't want to be locked up again, he didn't want to be tortured again. He wanted to be free... he wanted to be happy. Even if that meant running for the rest of his life. Even if that meant running from her for the rest of his life.

***

"Good day everyone." An elder woman entered the kitchen. She was instantly surrounded by the three children.  
Jarod greeted her warmly. If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened he realized now. He had always taken his life for granted. But he now knew that it could have gone in a completely different direction.  
An older man entered behind the woman. Jarod greeted him with a bear hug.  
"Sydney, how are you?"  
"Just fine, Jarod. I can't believe it's been 20 years since you were married. That means 25 years for me."  
Jarod laughed and patted the older man on the back. "Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"  
Sydney nodded and took his wife's hand in his. "It sure does, son."

***

At the sound of an opening door, Jarod twirled around and inwardly cursed as Parker raised her gun and aimed for his head. A victorious smile appeared on her face.  
"Miss Parker." Jarod growled. "How did you find me?"  
"What? You really think we would never find out that you were monitoring us? Broots tinkered with the program so we could actually find out your hiding place."  
"I always knew Broots was a smart man." Jarod quipped.  
She noticed he looked tired, not from lack of sleep, but from living. An unexpected pang of worry shot through her, but she efficiently discarded it.  
"Shut up, Jarod. Now turn around so I can cuff you."  
He didn't move, but instead just stared at her. It was like he was trying to make up his mind about something. She seemed unable to look away from him or to tell him to move. Something in her told her that what he was going to say would be too important. When he finally spoke, it startled her.  
"I had a dream tonight."  
"Congratulations," was her response. She tried to sound uninterested but he had piqued her curiosity.  
"We were... happy," he sounded incredibly sad, especially when he continued with: "Truly happy."  
"Yep, that's a dream alright. You know... you could make that come true for me if you join me back at The Centre."  
He looked her straight in the eye with a cold gleam in his gaze. "Neither of us would be happy."  
She knew he was right, but her training was stronger. "I'd be happy."  
"No you wouldn't." He sounded tired again.

***

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Jarod whispered as he joined his wife on the porch.  
"A perfect ending to a perfect day," she smiled.  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm glad Catherine and Sydney came by today."  
"Me too... You know... I tried to find a trace of your real parents as an anniversary present, but I just couldn't find anything. I'm sorry."  
He hugged her tight. "Don't be. Catherine warned us there would be consequences and we accepted them."  
She buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you, Jarod."  
Taking her face gently in his hands, he gave her a soft kiss. "I'll love you forever, Melissa Parker."  
"I had a dream tonight," he suddenly said.  
"About what?"  
"We were... unhappy."  
She looked puzzled. "What are you talking about, sweetie?"  
"I saw what would have happened if your mom hadn't saved us. We're enemies, Melissa. I escaped that hell after they used me for years on end and Mr. Parker sent you after me to drag me back."  
"I did what he asked me to do?" She asked surprised.  
Jarod nodded. "Catherine had been killed and he raised you. He sent you to boarding schools and kept you away from me. He trained you to take over that place."  
"So we're enemies," she stated.  
"Ferocious enemies," he sighed. She cupped one of his cheeks in her hand and he leaned into the touch.  
"It was all a dream sweetie. Mom saved us. Mr. Parker and Dr. Raines are in jail for the rest of their lives. Mom married Sydney after he adopted you. And we married after we both turned 20. We have three amazing kids and our lives are perfect."  
"I know," Jarod smiled and kissed her deeply. "We'll be happy forever," he whispered in her ear.  
"Forever," she agreed and pulled him even closer.

***

Parker listened to Jarod's story of his dream with her mouth open. Her mother was still alive and happily married to Sydney. Jarod and she were married and they had three children. The Centre was long gone and only a terrible yet vague memory remained.  
"True happiness, Parker."  
"It's too late for us, Jarod," she lowered her gun.  
He slowly nodded. "We will never be happy, will we?"  
She put away her gun and walked back to the door as she shook her head.  
He heard her whisper "never" as she closed the door behind her and left him standing alone in the weathered old warehouse.

THE END


End file.
